Detention with Dolores
by eternity of black
Summary: Harryis interrogated during his dentention with Umbridge in a very unusual way. Warning: rated m for a reason.


Okay, so i wrote this sex fic called the Broom closet awhile ago and it got 800 hits in less than a week. So i figured i'd write another one, this time focusing on Harry and Umbridge because i could not find one of them.

Enjoy

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry was on his way to detention with that cow Umbridge and all he could think about was how unfair it all was. All he had done was try to tell the truth, what was he supposed to do? Just sit there and let her say Lord Voldemort hadn't returned? As far as Harry was concerned that would've been a disgrace to Cedric's memory.

As he entered her office he saw her standing behind her desk, that damn cow.

"Come on in Harry dear, have a seat." she said in her stupid girly voice. He sat across from her and waited.

"Well Harry, it's time you served your detention." she said as she pulled something out from her desk drawer. It was a small vile full of red liquid. She put it in front of him and waited, after a few moments she spoke.

"Well drink it you silly child." she told him as she pushed it closer. He hesitated again but realized that whatever it was she was probably going to get him to drink it if he wanted to or not. So he downed the stuff and was suprised to find it didn't taste disgusting, it was actually quite plesant.

"Good boy Harry." She said as she got up and opened the door. Harry was horrified when Pansy Parkinson came in. They Stood on either side of him as Umbridge locked the door.

"Well now that everyones here the fun can begin." said Umbridge with an evil grin. Harry tried to stand but found that he couldn't, he was immobilized. He also became painfully aware of his hard on, which had seemingly sprung out of nowhere. His eyes darted from Umbridge to Pansy in fear.

"Ha, little Potter's in for it now." said Pansy with a smile.

"Little might not be the right word." said Umbridge as she stared at his erection.

"Now, lets tell Mr. Potter what we'll be doing this evening." she laughed as she sat at her desk.

"Of course professor." Pansy said as she turned to him.

"Mr. Potter, the potion i gave you is a very special one. It completely immobilizes you, as im sure your aware. It also increases your sex drive by about a thousand percent, which means..." she trailed off as Pansy finished her sentence.

"That you'll get so horny you won't be able to contain yourself." Pansy said. Harry noticed she didn't look like she normally did, her eyes were full of lust. Harry could do nothing but sit there as Pansy removed his pants, leaving his stiff member open for the both of them to see.

"Wow Harry, the Boy who lived indeed." Pansy said as she put her hand on his shaft. Harry had had a hard on before,  
every boy had. But this was different, it was like his member was on fire. As soon as he felt her hand on him he almost lost it. As she slowly stroked him he wondered just what in the hell kind of detention this was.

"Now then Harry, where is Sirius Black?" asked Umbridge as she stared shamelessly at his dick. Harry found he could speak and decided to do so.

"I...don't...know." He forced out.

"Very well then, Ms. Parkinson you may stop." she said as Pansy took her hand off of his throbbing penis. As soon as she broke contact Harry felt as if he would give anything, even Sirius, to have her continue. He was able to fight it off though, as he slowly regained control of himself.

"Hmm, it seems Harry here is going to be a tough nut to crack." said Umbridge as she nodded to Pansy. Pansy kneeled in front of Harry and he looked at her. Her face was right in his crotch and his dick began to twich. She was one of his most hated enemies,  
and the fact that she was about to suck him off made him more aroused than he had ever been in his life.

"I've always wanted to fuck you Harry." she told him as she licked the tip of his head causing a wave of terrible pleasure to rip through him.

"I love sucking a big cock..." she said and without anymore warning she took his entire length in her mouth. Harry was thrown into new worlds of pleasure as she moved up and down on his cock. He knew this was too much, knew it had to be the potion making him feel this good, but he didn't care. Right now the only thing that mattered, the ONLY thing was that she keep doing what she doing until he filled her mouth with his cum.

"Where is Sirius Black?" Umbridge asked more urgently as she smiled.

"He's...he's..." Harry started as he looked down at Pansy again, who had begun to finger herself rapidly.

"Yes?" Umbridge said sweetly. Harry had been on the verge of telling her exactly where Sirius was, that is until he imagined his godfather's face when he was being told who had betrayed him. Harry used every ounce of self control he had and was able to keep quiet.

"Tch tch, enough Ms. Parkinson. Its time to take things to the next level." said Umbridge as Pansy stopped sucking Harry's dick. Again, as soon as she broke contact Harry was thrown into a fit of hysteria. He wanted to stand up and Hold Pansy down so he could fuck her for hours on end. He wanted nothing more than to continue what she had started, but he could not.

"Lets finish this." said Umbridge as she cast a spell on Pansy.

"Now its time for us both to have some fun." said Pansy as she took off her skirt to reveal a small patch of hair above her pussy. She turned around so he could see her perfect ass as well before hopping onto Umbridge's desk. She spread her legs as wide as she could so he could see all of her.

"Where is Sirius Black!?" Umbridge asked more urgently. Harry was torn, on the one hand was his godfather, who he had come to see as both his brother and father. On the other hand was his now primal need to fuck. His need to bury himself as deep as he could between Pansy's pussy lips. His almost unbearable hunger to thrust and thrust until he shot his jizz into one of his most hated enemies cunt.

"Very well then, proceed Ms. Parkinson." said Umbridge lazily as Pansy launched herself onto Harry's cock. As soon as his dick entered her perfect folds he had lost. He was defeated, he would tell them anything, give them anyone too ensure that this time he finishes. Pansy soft wet pussy was heaven. It was paradise and he never wanted it to end.

"Where is Sirius Black?" asked Umbridge.

"Hes at number twelve Grimmauld Place." Harry said as soon as she asked. He saw the look of triumph on her ugly face but didn't care. He found he could move his head and immediately lunged it forward so it was resting on Pansy's right breast.

"That's a good boy Harry. Now is there anything else you want to tell me? Remember, you will be rewarded." Umbridge said greedily.

"It's Dumbledore's fault Sirius escaped, he forced us to use a time turner to go back and help him get away." Harry said knowing any thing on Dumbledore would win him points. Umbridge asked him more questions and he answered them all, telling her exactly what she wanted to know every time. All the while Pansy was riding his cock like it could cure cancer.

In less than an hour he had given incriminating evidence against all of his friends and several order members, even if the information was false. Umbridge didn't care for truth anyway. As his orgasm neared it was spurred on by the fact that he had just betrayed everyone he was close too, everyone who had trusted him. He even got off on the idea that a good portion of them would be arrested or expelled for things they had never even done.

"You've been a very good boy harry. Now its time for your reward, you and Ms. Parkinson have the entire night." said Umbridge as she walked over to him.

"But first..." she said as Pansy got off him, only to get on her knees and wait with an open mouth for his load as Umbridge began to jerk him off. He looked into the ugly womans face before turning to Pansy and watching as his jizz spurted all over her face and onto her tounge. He moaned as his cum filled her mouth, she looked him in the eye as she swallowed it and spoke.

"Oh god, you taste so fucking good Harry." she said as she walked to the desk. Sheslowly bent over it and spread her legs so he could see her perfect backside. Umbridge had left the room and his pussy lust was starting to wear off. He was beggining to realize just what he had done.

He had sold out every person he claimed was important to him in the space of 45 minutes. He began to shed a tear before Pansy's voice brought him back to reality.

"Fuck me Harry." she said as she waited for him. He didn't know what to do so he just sat there and fought off the tears.

"Please Harry, i'm so wet..." she begged. Harry decided to bury his grief as well as his cock in Pansy for the rest of the evening. How he would deal with his grief after that he didn't know. As he humped Pansy's backside he thought of Sirius returning to Azkaban, and it crushed him.


End file.
